The End to Fantasy
by Marmoruu Must Die
Summary: I wrote this today, Oct. 6, for an English assignment, and I did a fanfiction. So let me know what you think. Characters: Rociel, Alexial, Katan, Setsuna, and Sara


Tear drops fell to the old, wooden plank boards that made up the floor. Streams of water turned into drops that were as beautiful as crystals, just as beautiful as the man who owned them. It was such a horrid day, images, rather nightmares filled his head even as he was awake. His deep yellow orbs stared out into space, lost completely from the real world. His light pink lips quivered as he cried, a hidden hatred he had never usually shown. Pale hands clenched his soft feather pillow this his chest, but at the same time was being pulled into two separate directions and was soon torn, feathers flying up in the air. The sudden forced of feathers pushing up against his face woke him up in a terrified scream. His tears poured from him, it was a shame for a beautiful person to be caught crying, everything is supposed to be perfect when you're gorgeous.  
  
Not long after his master's scream was heard, Katan, his "henchman", his abettor, had ran into the room, he stopped once he saw his master. Slowly, and cautiously he walked over toward the bed. "Rociel...Sir Rociel, are you alright?" He asked as he brushed a few strands of his silver hair away from his face. He knelt in front of Rociel, his master, his dark blue uniform wrinkled slightly. The uniform, one of the connections between the two, they were the exact same, except Rociel wore purple and had many pins from when he was a general back in Heaven.  
  
Within an instant, Rociel stopped crying. He wiped his eyes dry with the sleeves of his general's jacket. "Katan! I hate that boy, Setsuna Mudou. It's his fault my sister plans to reside in the body of a human boy. But..." His face sparked into a sense of delight, and a laughter arose from him, augmenting in loudness as he thought more of the idea. Perhaps this was the final plan to remove his sister completely from Setsuna, he had such an austere abhor feeling for the boy, he had become an anathema to him. "But maybe, maybe his sister is the key to releasing Alexial! You must kill the girl Katan, for me." A baleful grin was neatly placed on his face as his arms were thrown around Katan in his joy, such a maleficent plan could not go to waste. The torch lit room grew even cooler, and the flames flickered and were shoved momentarily from their dances. Rociel was really getting himself into trouble this time.  
  
"Sir." Katan spoke up finally after a long moment of appease from himself. Although he was avid in keeping Rociel happy, at this particular moment, he had found enough gut to speak up against his plan. It was an arduous thing to do, but he did it. "You remember what happened last time you disturbed Alexial, you were sealed away for nearly a thousand years. Please, reconsider."   
  
Rociel looked down at Katan and slapped him away. To be allowed to bask in Rociel's honor was a gift that should have been celebrated with adulation. He would not stand for anyone's opinion against his own, he was an adamant person, and with all his sister was putting him through was making him an acrimonious person. "Listen to me Katan, you will do as I say, this time Alexial will love me! I can not stand another day knowing she hates me, now go! Meet them at the train station." He demanded sending Katan on his way, and would follow, just to watch the torment brought to Setsuna.  
  
Without further disagreement, to keep from altercation knowing the consequences of it, Katan rose from his knees and exited the room. He walked down the dark, stone hallway, and to the large wooden doors of the old church building. Rociel followed him, but kept a distance behind so Katan did not know he had company.   
  
A sigh escaped from Katan's lips, he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked toward his destination. The thought of his audacious behavior slipped his mind. His disagreement with Rociel became an apathy, just another thought drowned out by a mission. He wondered who was truly right, Alexial or Rociel. Katan was ambivalent as to who was living the better fantasy, it befuddled, often he thought Rociel should just leave his sister alone, but everyone knew well Rociel was too avarice of himself. It was a bad habit he learned with the excessive attention he received. He shook his head as he arrived at the train station. "Please, Setsuna, don't show up..."  
  
Rociel stayed close behind, he sat atop a column above the walkway and stared down with a grin. He could feel Setsuna's celestial powers getting nearer. He chuckled to himself getting ready for a delightful show which he'd make an entrance into once Katan's work was done, this way he'd be around when Alexial was awake.   
  
Setsuna and his sister walked up the stairs slowly. Sara was a blonde haired beauty. She had the look of sweet teen innocence, a vision of what every school boy would stalk after. She must have really had an amicable soul, for he knew of the numerous accounts she had abated her older brother when he became obsessed in a fight.   
  
A thought had risen, if she was the reason Setsuna always held back in a fight, then it was Sara who had the power to keep Alexial inside. Whatever it was about her, Rociel was right, she had to go if Alexial were to ever return. He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of his prey, it was time to work. He kept his head tilted downward and his hands in his pockets as he started to walk toward the pair. Katan made eye contact with Sara and smirked, as they passed each other, they entered their own realm with the same surroundings, except there were no witnesses. He turned and viewed the two from behind, until they turned as well. "By request of inorganic angel Rociel, I am here to bring the demise of you, Sara Mudou, and release the organic angel Alexial from you, Setsuna Mudou."  
  
The two would turn around, and Setsuna stepped in front of Sara, she clenched the back of his shirt and hid. "What's going on Setsuna? What's happening?" She asked with a frightened quiver to her voice.   
  
Rociel laughed to himself, and only Sara had noticed he had been around once she heard it. She broke away from Setsuna, and stared up, trying to keep an eye on him, who knows what he was up to. Even if he were to try to harm her, she had no power against an angel.   
  
Setsuna clenched his fists, and stared Katan in the eye. With just one small wink from Katan, Setsuna was set on a rampage. He ran at Katan and threw his right fist out toward his body. Katan made a successful evasion and slammed his fist into the boy's back sending him to the ground. Setsuna's eyes filled up with a blood red glow, he was already obsessed, he'd be damned if anyone were to hurt his sister before going through him, but it was going to be an unfair fight now, once he gets into it, Alexial takes over his body, she was definitely awake now and ready to fight with what she had.  
  
With a loud roar, Alexial had sprouted three large, white feathered wings through the boy's back. A crystal sword with several different extensions had been produced through holy power. She lunged the boy's body at Katan, and began to engage in a combat with him. Alexial used a slight amount of her power keeping them almost equal in power. Rociel scowled, and stood up. He'd have to win this himself. He stirred up a great wind around him, and held out his left hand, an orb of purple and white swirled around his palm, and began to grow larger, being surrounded by an orbiting bolt of electric energy. He would send the ball hurling toward the Sara.  
  
Before she could even realize she needed to move, she had been hit, she was thrown back and hit the ground, lying with a large hole torn through her dress and flesh. Rociel began to laugh and released his three wings through his clothing, tearing out holes in the back of his jacket. His wings extended, and he jumped from where he was and slowly brought himself to the ground.   
  
Seeing this, Alexial took a cheap shot, and rammed her sword through Katan's body with ease. She growled loudly and pulled it from him, leaving him to fall to the ground. "Rociel!" Her loud, beautiful voice rang out from the boy's body. "Rociel! What have you done? I will never love you, never! I will kill you now, as I promised you long ago, but this time it is not out of love, it is out of hate."  
  
"Why won't you love me!?" Every time she said that, it tore him apart. He had no idea why she wouldn't. What was it that he did that made her hate him? He shook his head and glared at her. "If you won't love me, then you shall die. I won't be hurt by you any more Alexial."  
  
It was time, the finale of their sibling rivalry. It was time to find which of the two would finally live out their destiny, could the insane conquer the treasonous, or the treasonous conquer the insane? Too long they've waited for this, unfortunately it was all not forgiven when they were both awakened.   
  
"Die Rociel!" Alexial made her first move, lifting herself off the ground, she rushed Rociel, stretching her arms back. Rociel stood still, forming another orb of his energy. Alexial neared with little distance between them, and let out a scream as she swung her sword at Rociel, and he laughed as he released his attack on his sister. The surrounding area flashed with a bright light.  
  
As the light faded, Alexial lowered her guard, she turned around and looked at the back of Rociel, and then watched as he fell to the floor. Her eyes softened, and she stared down at his body. Her sword lowered to her side, and the people that were supposed to be around slowly began to appear around them once again, except in a crowd. Even though they know what they've seen now, in a few minutes, they're memories would have been erased.  
  
"Why...now?" Rociel asked with his last bit of strength.  
  
She glared at him disrespectfully. Alexial stepped forward, and stood over him. Even as he lay to die, she had a cold heart for him. "I've done too much for you, Rociel. You asked me to kill you when the "change" had started in you, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I sacrificed my emotion for you to make you who you are. You're nothing anymore Rociel. You let your selfish fantasy get in the way of your job. No one asked you to look for me, you knew I'd never love you. I should have killed you long ago, Rociel."  
  
"Alexial..." He said softly, as his heart died. It was the last blow to him, he was heartbroken, and even in his death, he could still not realize how he hurt himself by trying to live a fantasy.   
  
"Pathetic." Alexial turned her head away, and looked at Sara. She walked the boys body to her, and knelt down. She faded away, bringing back Setsuna's conscience, the wings and sword disappearing as if not there, all memory of what the spectators had heard was gone, and all they knew of was the scene of death before their eyes. All they could think was, "how did this happen?" 


End file.
